whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal statement
I am in the process of completing my final year of study at Sheffield Hallam University, where I have been training to become a teacher for the last 3 years. I believe passionately in the ability of education to empower people, and that every child in every situation has an equal right to education. Since first volunteering at a primary school as part of a university scheme while studying at York I have found that I love working with children. The combination of their inquisitiveness, earnestness, and excitability draws out the educator in me. I want to be the facilitator of children's learning. My subject strengths are Maths, Science and Computing. I have always found Maths very satisfying and enjoyed working towards my 2 A-levels in the subject as well as the 2 years I spent studying it at the University of York. I enjoyed Science at school and have come to appreciate it as both fascinating and fundamental to the human spirit of curiosity, and under the influence of that curiosity I now read many popular science books, follow science blogs online and attend local gatherings of fellow enthusiasts. In Computing I have experience with the general use of common applications and a few advanced ones and some programming, which I very much enjoyed learning about in my second year at college. I can touch-type comfortably at 90 words per minute. In addition to the above, I am an avid reader and lover of languages. I learned French and German at school and have taken a beginner's course in Japanese, which I chose because I wanted to learn about a radically different type of language and writing system. During my course at Sheffield I have benefited from having placements in a wide variety of settings. I have taught across the key stages, in four different local authorities, and with specific focuses including early reading and phonics, special needs, and French. Learning from these different experiences has been invaluable to my professional development. My priorities in the classroom are the maintaining of a positive atmosphere, praising children and encouraging an attitude of enquiry, having high expectations, communicating clearly with children, colleagues and parents, and developing good relationships with others. In my final placement this year I taught a Year 5 class in Barnsley for 8 weeks, in an outstanding school. This proved to be a very challenging and worthwhile experience. With the excellent support of my mentor I learned a great deal about how to compose an Ofsted-worthy lesson, with clear success criteria for the children to achieve the learning objective, consideration of the role of adults in the classroom at all stages of the lesson, clear differentiation, effective use of assessment for learning, and plenaries which consolidate and, if possible, extend learning. I look forward to continuing to develop in my capacity as a teacher throughout my career and I feel I have a great deal already to contribute to primary education. I have a good record academically, a deep love of learning and I am passionate about education. I am looking forward to learning and growing over my career. I absolutely do not endorse the use of semicolons, long words, or compound sentences. I can assure you that I would be completely useless teaching Year 6. I have no personality. I am actually just a CV-writing robot. I trust this is exactly what you are looking for. I am glad I wrote this. I think I feel better now.